pokemon in 30 seasons
by miku miku chan
Summary: What if pokemon got renewed over and over again? how far would the characters sink? I advise reading against it
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! this fan fiction is strictly for a joke! do not read if you are offended on how we make the characters look! this is for humor, nothing more and nothing less. I've had this idea for awhile and now It's finally coming out! Hope you get a kick out of this!**

Part 1: the break down

Ash: come on Pikachu let's go battle the elite 4!

Brock:...Ash I told you Pikachu died a few seasons and movie releases ago...

Ash: Oh yeah I forgot! so Brock what region are we going to this season?

*Brock sighs*

Brock:...I'm sorry I..I just can't do this anymore...It's always the same thing, I think I know what's going on but...I just don't, probably because I don't have any EYES! Because the writers were too lazy to draw them in!

Ash...Brock calm down-

Brock: No! I'm not going to calm down! Every day I say I know what's going on but I just don't! I don't even know what my Pokémon look like! I don't even know what Pokémon look like! To think, I used to be a great gym leader but for some crazy reason I decided to leave and follow some preteen trainer because I wanted to become a breeder! What does that have to do with Breeding? All I've become after the years is nothing but comedy relief! Misty, how did it come to this?

Ash: Um, Brock. Misty left like 17 seasons ago.

Brock: Then who have I been talking to this whole time?

Ash: You've been talking to a rock

Brock: I wouldn't know I can't see anything!

*Brock assumes the feeble position*

Ash:0.0

_end of chapter 1_

**That was pretty bad, chapter two will probably be worse so I suggest not reading it when I publish it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! the last chapter! the song I used in this was a parody from another song called Bret you got it goin' on from flight of the concords, I really just replaced Bret with Brock and dabbled some of the lyrics! Another warning! I may get a weird shipping out of this, do not take it seriously this is all for humor**

_Part 2: the song_

After Brock had his breakdown Ash decided to write a song to cheer him up, he's going to go show it to him. Let's see how that works!

Ash: Hey Brock

*Ash walks into room with a guitar*

Brock: What do you want?

Ash: I wrote you a song to cheer you up

Brock:... Really?

Ash: Yep, it's not too gay is it?

Brock:... I guess not.

Ash: Good, it's called "Brock you got it goin' on"

Brock:...

*Ash starts to sings and play guitar* (**here are the lyrics)**

_Hey there, Brock_

_I see you looking down_

_Don't wanna see my blind buddy there with a frown_

_Just because I get more shippings than you_

_Well, that's only because they don't know you like I do_

_Sure, you're pervey and kinda shy_

_But some girlie out there must be needy for a pervey, shy guy_

_They want you as they needle when they rollin in the hay_

_Just hear me out when I say,_

_Brock, you got it goin' on_

_The ladies get to know your sexuality_

_When they get to know your personality_

_I said, Brock, you got it goin' on_

_Not in a gay way_

_Just in a hey mate_

_I want to say that you're looking ok, mate_

_Why can't a heterosexual guy tell a heterosexual guy_

_That he thinks his booty is fly_

_Not all the time, obviously_

_Just when he's got a problem with his self esteem_

_Don't let anybody tell you you're not humpable_

_Because you're bumpable_

_Well, I hope this doesn't make you feel uncomfortable_

_If I say you got a boom o wow_

_come on, Brock_

_help me out now_

_Brock you got it goin' on_

_Brock: I got it goin' on_

_That's the conclusion that I've come to_

_But that doesn't mean I want to bum you_

_Brock you got it goin' on_

_Brock: I got it goin' on?_

_No doubt about it_

_We'd be getting crazy_

_If one of us was lucky enough to be born a lady_

_ooooh, if one of us was a lady_

_and I was your man, if I was your man_

_well, sometimes I get lonely_

_and I need a women_

_and then I imagine you with some bosoms_

_in fact, one time when we were traveling_

_and I was really lonely_

_and we were sharing the twin room in the hotel_

_I put a wig on you when you were sleeping_

_put a wig on you_

_ooh ooh ooh_

_and I just laid there and spooned you_

_Brock you got it goin' on_

_*_song ends*

Brock0.0 ... WHAT THE FU-

_End of story_

**Pretty bad right? Kind of didn't leave a conclusion but who could write one after that? I really just posted this because I hoped I could make someone laugh so I hope you like it! I'd really appreciate if****you reviewed this story! thanks!**


End file.
